


True Love

by the_next_right_thing



Category: Frozen (Broadway), Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_next_right_thing/pseuds/the_next_right_thing
Summary: She always thought she knew what love was. And while she wasn't surprised at being wrong, she was surprised to finally understand what love is.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 20





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble i did instead of sleeping after listening to the broadway soundtrack. i have no regrets.

It's here, sitting, freezing from the inside out that Anna finally understands. 

She sat alone in this room before, hours and hours on end. Trying to find ways of entertaining herself, dreaming of a life outside the castle, dreaming of the kind of love her parents had. Dreaming of not being alone, not being shut out. That delusional wish that door would open to reveal a friend. She's wondered so many times what she had possibly done to have caused Elsa to shut her out, what she did to anger her sister, why her sister hates her.

And then Olaf spoke, and the understanding finally struck, much like the ice shard in her heart. 

Elsa never hated her. Elsa had been so fearful, this entire time, of exactly this. She remembers the pained words in Elsa's castle ("what powers do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?") and at the time, it had been easy to brush them off. But now… she realizes. Love meant doing something for someone else, no matter how painful it was. Whether it was… staying close and watching everything fall apart, or removing yourself from the situation, trying to protect. 

"--maybe I was wrong, maybe Kristoff doesn't love you enough --" 

Kristoff. Brave, funny, gentle Kristoff. No one wanted to be alone, Anna knows this, and she realizes now that the most fun she's had in years has been this adventure. What did she know about love? Nothing, until the ice cutter had followed her into danger, had openly said he cared. Why was she so blind?

But it didn't matter. Anna forces herself to her knees. She has to get to Kristoff, has to explain, and then - maybe they can save Elsa. Together. 

Perhaps it wasn't so dangerous to dream, after all.


End file.
